Old Friends and Past Demons
by JestersGal
Summary: COMPLETED a BtVS cross-over. Spike,Angel and Z arrive on Voyager, making Janeway confront her past.
1. Chapter 1

Old Friends and Past Demons Rating: PG-13 Summary: A BtVS and ST:Voy crossover. Spike, Angel and a powerful Demon known as Z arrive on Voyager, making Janeway confront the past she wanted to forget about.  
  
Delta Quadrant, U.S.S. Voyager, Captain K. Janeway's Quarters, 2376:  
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway walked into her quarters to see a man standing at her window.  
  
She was about to say "Computer lights," when he turned around and said "Don't bother, it wont respond, to you. Lights." When the lights came on Janeway could see someone sitting on her sofa with their back to her. She looked up at the man in front of her window, he was wearing black boots, black trousers, a long black jacket which was opened to reveal a red shirt, which was also opened to reveal a grey top, and he had blenched blond hair and was smoking. "Spike." She muttered to herself.  
  
He walked up to her. "Now aren't you a sweetie."  
  
The man on the sofa got up and stood next to Spike, he was also dressed in black with black hair.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Janeway asked.  
  
"That doesn't concern you. Anyway we haven't introduced ourselves yet. Spike." He said.  
  
"And I'm Angel." The black haired man said then kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Yes I know who you both are." Janeway told them.  
  
"Ha...and how's that?" Spike asked.  
  
"It's hard to explain," Janeway answered, "and it might take some time."  
  
"Well hurry up then, we haven't got all day." Spike said.  
  
"I was around before you two became vampires. Whenever I'm going to die my soul jumps from my body into an unconscious or unborn person. Or Z contains it in o bottle." Janeway said, looking between them.  
  
"Z...who's Z?" Asked Angel.  
  
Janeway didn't feel like talking to them about Z so she said. "Whenever I enter a person's body I lay dormant until Z returns."  
  
"So...you're a vampire?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes only when Z triggers it...then yes."  
  
"So let me get this straight, you're a vampire when this Z guy appears. Just who is this bloody Z anyway?" This time it was Spike asking the question, raising his voice abit.  
  
Might as well tell them, "A Demon, vampire thing who is powerful. Very powerful." Spike sat down. "Why don't you stop wasting time and tell us."  
  
Angel sat abit from Spike, Janeway sat opposite them, then said. "Okay, I'll start with when I became a vampire..." 


	2. Chapter 2

London, alleyway, 1645:  
  
It was a dark and damp night. Elizabeth crept into the alleyway. That too was damp and the only light was the oil lamp in her hand. She walked right to the end and looked to her left: nothing down that path apart from drunks having a 'good-old sing-song.' She walked down the right hand path. When she got the end, there was a man standing there. He was dressed all in black; his were in a better condition then her tatty, ragged clothes.  
  
"Alright?" His voice was deep, almost dangerous.  
  
"What is a man of your class doing in a place like this?" Elizabeth asked as she stepped closer to him.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." He stepped right up to her, so their bodies were inches away from each other.  
  
"I decided to come down here to do my job. So how much are you going to pay?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Depends on how much you're going to give." He replied.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and took hold off the mans hand. "Let's go down there." She said looking at a small alleyway.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Elizabeth led him down the alleyway. She put the lamp down and pressed herself against the wall, the man stood in front of her. "Am I aloud to know your name?"  
  
The man looked away, and then turned back. His face had changed, instead of eyebrows he had bumps that joined at the bridge of his nose and his eyes had changed from brown to yellow.  
  
"My names Z." He smiled showing long vampire teeth. Elizabeth began struggling.  
  
"Don't worry darling, it won't hurt...much."  
  
Z opened his mouth, leaned forward and sank his fangs into her neck.  
  
2376:  
  
"You...from 1645. Ha... don't make me laugh." Spike said laughing evilly.  
  
"Yes I was." Janeway eyed at him. He was smiling, shaking his head a bit and lighting up another cigarette.  
  
"So how come you're here, in a different body?" Angel asked.  
  
Janeway signed. "Okay...should I continue from where I left the first body?"  
  
"Yes and bloody hurry up, some of us do have lives to get back to." Spike said in a nasty voice.  
  
"Spike calm down and let her finish." Angel looked at Spike, who eyed him, then back at Janeway.  
  
"I'll continue from the end of the first body." 


	3. Chapter 3

London, market square, 1660:  
  
Elizabeth walked up the wooden steps; there was a man in front of her and behind her. She was dressed in her normal every day clothes. She stepped onto the platform and walked over to the wooden post. The man that was behind her started tying her arms behind the post, the man that was in front of her started talking to the crowd of people that had gathered in the square to watch her burn.  
  
It was an hour later. The man had finished talking, her arms, legs and waist had been tied to the post and she had bundles of hay and wood surrounding her legs.  
  
"Now we shall see this witch burn in Hell." The man walked over to Elizabeth. "Any last words?"  
  
All Elizabeth did was glare at him.  
  
"I didn't think so." He said. Then the executioner started to light the hay and wood with a lit torch.  
  
In a matter of minutes the fire was up to Elizabeth's waist. She was hot, sweaty and finding it difficult to breathe because of the thick smoke that was being given off. She rested her head against the post, closed her eyes, and then released her soul.  
  
2376:  
  
It was the next morning, Janeway walked into her sitting area. Angel was asleep on the sofa; Spike was no where in sight. She went over to her repacator.  
  
"Coffee. Black."  
  
"Aren't you meant to be at work?"  
  
Janeway turned around to see Spike standing a few feet from her, dressed only in a towel wrapped around his waist. Janeway couldn't help but stare, she didn't mean too, but she just couldn't help it.  
  
"Staring problems?" Spike asked, throwing his clothes on the sofa opposite Angel, which was his bed for the night.  
  
"No. And I've got the day off." Janeway answered.  
  
"I used you shower. I didn't think you would care." Spike was now sorting his clothes out.  
  
"That's alright." Janeway walked over to the table and put her cup down. She sat down at the other end of the sofa to Spike.  
  
"Do you mind?" Spike asked, turning to face her.  
  
"Do I mind what?" Janeway looked at him.  
  
"Well I'm not going to walk around in this bloody towel all day." Spike raised his voice again.  
  
Janeway looked away, and then looked back at him, "Why don't you get dressed in my bedroom?"  
  
"Looks like I have no choice." Spike picked up his belongings and walked into Janeway's bedroom.  
  
15 minutes later Spike walked out of the bedroom, dressed in his clothes with the towel in his hand. He put the towel on the back of the sofa and noticed Angel was awake and drinking down something.  
  
"What's that?" Spike asked as he sat at the end of the sofa and stretched his right arm along the back.  
  
"Pigs blood. Kathryn replicated it for me. And since you've had it before, you won't mind drinking it again." Angel answered. Spike rose to his feet, walked over to Angel and pulled his fist back.  
  
"Hey!" Janeway shouted as she jumped to her feet and went over to Spike and Angel.  
  
Spike looked at Janeway, back at Angel then he lowered his fist. "Why don't you sit down and calm down." Janeway suggested to Spike.  
  
"Why don't you stop telling me what to do?" He hissed at her, and then slung himself back onto the sofa.  
  
Janeway decided to sit next to Angel. As she sat down, Angel smiled to her, so she smiled back.  
  
"So then, how did you two get here?" She asked.  
  
"The same why we're going back. And before you ask, no we can't take any of your crew because the machine was made for two people and a two was journey." Spike answered as he lit up a cigarette.  
  
Janeway felt a bit of disappointment and sadness. She had hoped want ever brought Spike and Angel here could send Voyager or some of the crew home with them. Now they had to keep searching for a way home.  
  
"So do we get to hear the rest of your story, or do we have to guess it?" Spike asked.  
  
"Where should I begin?" Janeway looked at Angel; she wanted him to answer, instead of getting a nasty comment from Spike.  
  
"Why not when you went into the second person." Angel replied.  
  
"Okay. But there are a few things you should know. Z cursed me so I could only enter people that had 'Elizabeth' in their name. First name or second name. And the year is 1664; her name was Mary Elizabeth Rose Baker. But everyone called her Mary-Rose..."  
  
London, Robert's House,1664:  
  
Mary-Rose put the bread mixture into the stove, and then went back to cutting the vegetables. She was only 18, but she had a well-paid job, lots of friends and a tutor to teach her which she didn't have to pay for. The Lord of the house, Robert, paid for her education because she had him how much she wanted to travel, even though she loved her job as the Head Cook in the kitchens.  
  
Mary-Rose started humming to herself. She was caught up in her job that she didn't hear the Lord of the house come in. She knew he was there when he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Mary-Rose turned around to face him. "Robert, what are you doing down here?" She kissed.  
  
"Just came down to see if everything was alright." Robert pushed her back into the table.  
  
"What about your wife? What if she were to come down here?"  
  
"She's gone out, so you have nothing to worry about." He then started kissing her neck.  
  
3 hours later, Mary-Rose was serving the Lord and Lady their dinner. She walked up to the Lady of the house with a bowl of soup. She was about to serve it when she felt weak and drowsy.  
  
"What's wrong child? Hurry up." Isabella snapped.  
  
Mary-Rose served her a little bit of the soup, before collapsing onto the floor and sending the soup down the front of Isabella.  
  
2376:  
  
"You were sleeping with the Lord of the house. No wonder he was being nice to you." Spike said, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray he replicated. "What you mean was, you paying for things, just not in money."  
  
"I wasn't in her body at that time. That was actually Mary-Rose. Not me!" Janeway shouted.  
  
"So when did you go into Mary-Rose's body?" Asked Angel.  
  
At least someone can ask sensible questions, thought Janeway, "When she collapsed." She answered.  
  
"So how did you leave her?" Spike answered.  
  
"A very painful death, a year later, from the plague." Janeway continued, "That's when Z put me in a bottle and I remained there for a few years." 


	4. Chapter 4

London, Mary-Rose's House 1665:  
  
It was late morning, Mary-Rose lay in bed. The doctor had just left and diagnosed her with the plague, or as the locals knew it as 'Black Death.' She was now sealed in her home by herself. She felt weak, and sick. She also felt like ending it all now, quick, no pain or suffering. I'll give it a few more days, she said to herself, if I live to see a few more days. She had left her job as Head Cook, she wished she was there right now, and then maybe she wouldn't have the plague, if she did, she would have people around her or Robert would have got a doctor to help her.  
  
She looked down at the black tumours that were forming on the insides of her legs, the skin around them was discoloured, almost a green. That's how the doctor knew she had contracted the plague, that and her other symptoms: rise of temperature, vomiting, headaches and slight giddiness.  
  
Mary-Rose closed her eyes; she could hear a bell ringing and a man shouting 'Bring out your dead!' She knew that very soon she would be on that cart, pulled along the dirty, damp streets, lying next to other people who suffered like her, then dumped into a deep pit and that would be her last resting place.  
  
It was the next morning; Mary-Rose was downstairs eating her breakfast. She was feeling a lot worse than yesterday. She was also tired, as she couldn't get any sleep because of pain in her back and limbs. After she finished her breakfast she walked over to the kitchen side and looked at the knife lying on it.  
  
She couldn't handle the pain any more. She picked the knife up and put it to her throat. She slit the skin and one of arteries. Blood poured from the cut and down her chest. She fell to the floor and released her soul.  
  
2376:  
  
"You can't seem to keep a body longer than 2 seconds." Spike said. He was lazy around on the sofa. Angel was sitting on the other sofa with Janeway, who was drinking black coffee.  
  
Janeway replied, "I was in Elizabeth's body for 15 years."  
  
"Ha. Even that's not long." Spike picked up his cup of pig's blood and took a sip.  
  
"Well it's not my fault people wanted to burn me, or infect me with the plague!" Janeway shouted.  
  
"Maybe if we calm down and stopped rising our voices we'll get along." Suggested Angel.  
  
"I don't have a problem with you, Angel. It's him." Janeway glared at Spike.  
  
"The feelings mutual." Spike retorted. Janeway continued to glare at him.  
  
"So then...Z put you in a bottle?" Angel asked to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah. He was around, put me in a bottle, a special one for souls, and that's were I stayed for some time." Answered Janeway.  
  
"Bet that was boring." Spike said, he was looking around Janeway quarters, as if he had better to do.  
  
"So what happened next?" Asked Angel.  
  
"I don't know what happened when I was in the bottle. But I woke up in 1910." Janeway drunk some off her coffee and put the cup back on the table.  
  
"Maybe you could tell us tomorrow, perhaps." Said Angel.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Well I've got to go. I promised I'd meet someone in the Holodeck." Janeway said as she stood up.  
  
"Have fun." Called Angel when she walked through the doors. He swung his head towards Spike; he was already staring at him.  
  
"Have fun.' Angel we're here to learn about Z, not to get close to some...petite woman." Spike said as he got up and went over to the window and looked out of it.  
  
"I'm being friendly, which is more than you can do." Angel replied. Spike turned around to Angel, to see someone standing behind him...  
  
Holodeck:  
  
"This is beautiful, Chakotay." Janeway said. She and her Commander were walking in a forest. Chakotay was carrying a picnic basket in one hand and holding Janeway's hand with the other. "Here, this is a good spot." Janeway laid out the blanket she had been carrying, then sat down. Chakotay also sat down, then started unpacking the basket.  
  
"So how are our guests?" He asked as he took the food out and placed it down on the blanket for Janeway to sort out.  
  
"Their fine. Chakotay, I'm sorry I had to ask you to move out, but it's just for now." Janeway said softy as she placed a sandwich on her plate.  
  
Chakotay took hold of her hands. "Kathryn, what's going on, who are they? Why are they here?"  
  
Janeway looked away from him. "I can't talk about it. Not now."  
  
"Kathryn, please. Don't push me away." Chakotay was almost begging, she could tell by the tone of his voice.  
  
She moved her hands away from him, and turned to face him. "I will tell you, just not now. If I have to, I will."  
  
Chakotay put his hands on her face and moved her closer to him. "I love you Kathryn. But I feel like you don't return the feeling."  
  
Janeway could see tears in Chakotay's eyes. She didn't mean to hurt him, she didn't want to. But she had, and now it was hurting her to see him hurt. "I love you too. But there's things I can't tell you. You have to understand, Chakotay, I will tell you if I have to. But not now."  
  
All Chakotay did was nod. Janeway took hold of his hands, but not moving them from her face. "Now let's eat our picnic before you go back to work." Chakotay moved his hands, still holding onto one of hers, and then they ate their picnic. 


	5. Chapter 5

Janeway's Quarters:  
  
An hour later, Janeway was walking down the corridor to her quarters. Her picnic with Chakotay hadn't gone as she had planned it to. After they had that conversation about Spike and Angel they sat in silence until they left the Holodeck.  
  
She walked through the door to find the living area a mess. The sofa had been knocked over and her table was broken. Almost like a struggle went on, she thought to herself. Then she remembered her guests. "Angel! Spike!" She shouted as she looked around her quarters.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Came a voice from behind her.  
  
Janeway turned around. "Z." was all she said.  
  
"Elizabeth. God you've changed a lot." Z commented as he walked up to her. He took her face in his hands, "I knew I'd see you again."  
  
"What have you done with Angel and Spike?" She demanded as she smacked his hands away.  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about, Elizabeth."  
  
"My name is NOT Elizabeth! It's Kathryn Janeway. And I'm ordering you to tell me what you have done with Angel and Spike." Janeway was beginning to raise her voice.  
  
"Your name is Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway. And your guys are fine their at my hideout." Z began to grin, "and you don't know how to get there." He was now laughing.  
  
Janeway glared at him.  
  
"Well I can see you don't want me here, so I'll go. Bye Elizabeth, darling." Then Z disappeared.  
  
I guess I'll have to tell Chakotay now, if I'm going to get Angel and Spike back, Janeway thought as she sat down with a sigh...  
  
Somewhere:  
  
Spike grabbed hold of the bars that formed his and Angel's cage, and started to shake them. Angel was sitting on one of the beds looking out through the bars: they were surrounded by cave walls that were a very light brown, and there was tunnel that looked like it lead to a dead-end. He looked in Spike's direction: there was a little lava waterfall that ran into a small lava pool.  
  
"So you got any ideas on getting out of here?" Spike was walking around the cage like an animal wanting to get free.  
  
"No, what about you?" Angel replied.  
  
"Nope." Spike walked over to the bars and placed his hands on his hips. "Maybe your girlfriend will know how to get us out of here."  
  
"She's not my 'girlfriend.' But hopefully she's doing something." Angel sighed.  
  
Voyager Captain Janeway's Ready Room:  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Chakotay asked. He and Janeway were sitting in her Ready Room, she had told him about Angel, Spike Z and that she could 'soul-jump' as she called it.  
  
"I don't know. I thought I didn't need too. I didn't know Z would be back. Janeway answered.  
  
"What happened next? After you got free from the bottle?"  
  
"The year was 1999, my 'host,'" she remembered to use Chakotay's word instead of calling them 'first person, second person...' "was Mirah Elizabeth Jackson. And she lived in America." 


	6. Chapter 6

Los Angeles, Mirah's house 1999:  
  
Mirah sat up in bed. She was hot, sweaty and breathing heavily. She looked at her clock; it was 1:24am. She then looked at Robert, her boyfriend, he was still asleep. She got out of bed and put her dressing gown on, and then she walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and got out a carton of milk which she poured into a mug. She then put the carton back, picked up the mug and walked into the sitting room. Mirah sat on the sofa and put the table lamp on.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Evaline." Mirah picked up the tabby coloured cat and put her on her lap. "What's wrong, sweetie."  
  
Evaline meowed then jumped off her owners lap and ran into the kitchen. Mirah got up and followed the cat. When she got to the door Evaline was standing next to her bowl.  
  
"Haha. Okay I'll feed you and then I better go back to bed."  
  
Morning:  
  
It was about 7:30, Mirah went to back to bed, but she didn't get any sleep. She was now in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Did you have that dream last night?" Came Robert's voice from behind her.  
  
"Yeah." Mirah turned to face him, and put her coffee back on the side. "But it was more terrifying and felt more real than the last one."  
  
Robert went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It will be alright. It's just a nightmare, it can't hurt you."  
  
"I know but it just scares me."  
  
Robert kissed her forehead. "You'll be fine. I've got to go to work. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." Mirah said as she kissed his cheek. Robert picked up his briefcase then walked out of the kitchen. Mirah heard the front door close, and sighed. The she picked up her coffee and went into the sitting room. She put her coffee on the table then laid down on the sofa. I'll try and get some sleep...  
  
Voyager 2376:  
  
"What else haven't you told me?" Chakotay asked as he sipped his coffee.  
  
"Mirah was having nightmares after I entered her body." Janeway took a bite out of her sandwich, chewed, swallowed then continued. "She would dream that a powerful demon wanted to kill her. They terrified her. I think they were meant to scare her to death..."  
  
1999: She was running. Running as fast as she could. Running through a house that had endless corridors and dead-ends. It was dark apart from a few lights spread out on the wall unevenly. She was breathing fast and heavy, her legs feeling like they could give way any minute. She looked behind her, but carried on running. He was still there, his face twisted with long sharp teeth hanging from his mouth. He was like a savage beast that hadn't been feed for some time. She turned away from him, but caught sight of long claws grow from his fingers and hang near the floor. She began to run faster, but she knew he was catching up with her. Then she ran into a dead-end and fell to the floor as he raised his sharp claws in the air, ready to slash out at her.  
  
Mirah woke up with a silent scream. She was sitting up on the sofa, breathing heavily and sweating. She put her hand up to her forehead. Sweat was dripping off her face, down her neck making her hair and clothes stick to her. She started to breathe normally as she looked up at the clock, 3:30pm. I suppose I better meet Robert, she thought as she walked to her bedroom to get ready.  
  
Half an hour Mirah was driving her car to meet Robert outside his work office. She put her foot down abit, because she didn't want to be late, but she also knew that she shouldn't because it was raining hard. It happened quickly; Mirah turned the corner and hit an oncoming car... 


	7. Chapter 7

Somewhere, 2736:  
  
"They couldn't save her."  
  
"How do you know?" Angel asked.  
  
"I remember reading it in the newspaper." Spike answered.  
  
They were near the end of their first day of being locked up in their cage, and both of them were beginning to feel hungry.  
  
"So how do you know she is Kathryn?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well she had two scars on her neck, and if you didn't realise, Kathryn dose as well. So it's just a wild guess."  
  
Suddenly there was a loud screeching noise from the tunnel. Spike, who was lying on his bed, sat up looked in the direction of the tunnel. Angel also looked over to the tunnel.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" Asked Spike.  
  
Then the was the sound of flapping wings. Big flapping wings. Both men got up and walked over to the bars facing the tunnel.  
  
"I think we're about to find out." Angel replied as the sound got closer and closer until it was in front of them.  
  
Voyager:  
  
Janeway put her empty cup on the table. It was 1:37am; she had woken up over an hour ago after having a bad dream of Z. She got up and walked back to her bed to find Chakotay awake.  
  
"What are you doing awake?" She asked as she slipped into bed and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Just woke up." He answered. "So what happened when Mirah died?"  
  
Janeway sighed. She didn't feel like talking about it now but maybe a 'night time story' might help then sleep. "Z put me back in the bottle, until he found the perfect host."  
  
Indiana, 2335:  
  
A 5-year old Kathryn Janeway ran to the living room door. Her mother, Gretchen, had just baked Carmel Brownies and now Kathryn had them and was planning on hiding them so she could eat them herself. She looked around the room. Where's the best place so mom don't find them? She asked herself.  
  
Then she saw it: a table in the corner with a cloth over it that touched the floor. She started running towards it, but tripped over the rug that was in the middle of the floor. The box of Brownies went flying out of her hands, Brownies landed everywhere. Kathryn let out a scream as she fell down and knocked her head on the coffee table, making her fall into a pit of black... 


	8. Chapter 8

Voyager 2376:  
  
"And that's when you entered..." Chakotay's voice trailed off. He didn't know how to put it, whether to say 'this host' or 'your body.' Janeway knew what he was getting at and nodded to answer his question. Chakotay pulled her in for a hug. He didn't know how to react or what to say. His girlfriend, a vampire waiting to be triggered, who's going to live on past him by 'soul-jumping,' having Z always after her. He kissed her forehead, and then they settled down to sleep.  
  
Somewhere:  
  
A large bat landed in front of the cage. It was a dark black with yellow eyes, it's wings were about 1 meter in length with sharp claws on the ends of them. Spike and Angel just stood still, not knowing what to make of the creature in front of them. The bat suddenly turned into a huge ball of smoke. When the smoke died down, Z was standing in the place were the bat was. He was dressed in all black, his yellow eyes watching them, and his black sharp nails hanging by his side.  
  
"I wonder if Kathryn meant to say he's Count Dracula, not a Demon." Spike muttered under his breath to Angel.  
  
Z screeched as though he was still a bat, then he walked over to the cage and gripped the bars with hands. He smiled at them showing his rotten yellow stained teeth. "I wonder how much Elizabeth thinks your worth. Maybe I should pay her a visit and ask her." Z laughed before turning into a ball of smoke.  
  
Angel gave Spike a worried look. They both felt the same, and could only hop Z didn't do anything to hurt Kathryn.  
  
Voyager:  
  
Janeway switched her computer off. She was sitting in her Ready Room, thinking about her past, Z, her life and everyone in it. She sighed.  
  
"What's with the sigh, Elizabeth?"  
  
Janeway's head snapped up, in front of her was Z. She gave him an evil death glare, to show she wasn't happy.  
  
"That's not going to work, I'm already dead." He smiled.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
  
"Came to make you an offer."  
  
Janeway got up and walked over to her window, then turned to face him. But he was already standing in front of her. "What sort of offer?" She was already getting a bad feeling about this.  
  
Z took hold of her hands. "Come back with me Elizabeth, be your old self."  
  
"What?" She never expected him to say that.  
  
"Okay what I mean is, be my wife. In return I'll let Spike and Angel go..."  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
